broadcastaudiotechnologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Operational Guide to Pro Tools 9
'Operational Guide to Pro Tools 9:' In this section I will disccuss from an operators point of view, how to set up and create a basic recording session using Avid Pro Tools 9. 'Introduction:' Pro-tools is a rare example of how a technology can dominate an industry. Pro-tools is not simple to use, and is expensive to install, however provides an incomparable versatility and quality in all its applications, providing a system that is able to provide a practical and efficient solution to most audio needs. For example even the most basic Pro-tools system allows users to record up to 18 tracks simultaneous audio tracks, with the most advanced version, Pro-tools HD system, which can handle up to 192 simultaneous audio tracks. How does it work? In Pro-tools, audio is converted into digital signals and is processed by different pieces of hardware. The first and most fundamental component, is the audio interface, which acts an external soundcard, and converts the analogue audio signals in to digital signals that computer software can interpret. In the back of the audio interface I where outputs of microphones etc can be plugged in, and on the front are simple controls that adjust in out and output levels of anything connected to the interface. Other notable components are the PCI cards within the Pro-tools HD systems, which boost the users computer's processing power, typically, professional recording studios will have around one or more external hardware expansion units that are loaded with up to six accelerators, (PCI cards). Another vital component is the control surface or mixing desk which ultimately helps an engineer take a hands on approach to alter the mix as if it were on an analogue desk. Getting Started: First and foremost, I don't feel the need to state the absolute odvious, but just in case, first you must open the Pro Tools 9 software on your computer. The next thing to do is to ensure that the master volume on the desk is set to its lowest value, to ensure that any audio clip played wont be too loud and subsequently damage your monitors and your hearing. Another quick operational check that needs to be performed is to ensure that any/ all the rack mounted equipment telating to Pro tools such as audio interfaces are switched on and synced. At Ravensbourne you must ensure that "ProTools 192" and "AVID sync HD" are switched on and ensure that the clock reference on the Protools 192 is set to "Internal/VSO". At this point as an operator you could proceed to opening an exisiting session and get on with edits/ mixing. However if you wish to start a new session from scratch the instruction below outline the steps to follow. Starting A New Session: The exact settings you choose depends on the project you are creating. It is important to note that the meanings of the options are as follows: Audio File type- This option allows you to choose the format in which the audio is processed in. Sample rate - This option allows you to adjust the sampling rate to which you'd like pro-tools to operate at. A useful metaphor to help get your head round sampling is to consider sample rate as a form of photography; Digital recording is effectively like taking pictures of audio waveform at a speed determined by the sample rate. The sample rate of 44.1kHz effectively means that the audio signal is being sampled, or "photographed" 44100 times a second. These "snapshots" captures the amplitude or level of the of the frequency at that particular moment in time, the more samples that are captured the more accurately pro-tools can represent them as an audio waveform, thus the greater the sample rate, the more samples are taken per second, resulting in more accurate and better quality audio recording. Above is a screenshot showing a standard setting to apply when intending to set up a session for audio recording. However in audio post production its reccomended the I/O settings is set to stereo mix and that the sample rate is set to 48 kHz. By clicking ok, you will then be prompted to select your save location - Be sure to make the title clear and make sure it is saved in a place that is logical and easy to find. Syncing your audio - Timecode When setting up a session that involves video, say for post production, a vital element is ensuring that both the video and audio files are synced together. In order to set the timecode starting position, you must click the menu option "Setup" and select the option "Session". Alternatively you can use the shortcut of "CMD" + "2". By clicking session, you will launch a option menu called "Sync Setup", here using the drop down boxes you will be able to set the clock reference. must make sure Video Ref Format is set to PAL. "Current time code position" Once this option is selected you will be able to set the time upon which you'd like your edits session to start. Once this is established the next step is to change the sessions start position. By doing this you are ensuring that your edits/ overdubs are in sync with the Time code position and thus match up to the video being displayed. In order to achieve this you can use the shortcut of "CMD" + "2" or alternatively, go to "Setup" and select "Session". You will then be able to edit the position in which the you'd like the session to start; in most scenarios you will want this to match the Time code position you set earlier. Session Start Time in the Session Setup window to the same time code value as the first frame. Alternatively, you can set the Session start time to a value before the video start time to leave space for line-up tones and the like. To do this, Change the Session Start time in the Session Setup window to the desired time; when you hit Enter, a dialogue box will come up. We need to make sure the video stays at the correct time code position so select Maintain Time Code and you will see that the Session now starts earlier but the video has remained at the correct time code. Importing files into Pro Tools 9 selecting outputs 5.1 audio session Video links/ addtional resources: Setting up Hardware: Setting up Software